Inazuma Eleven Goes to the Beach
by The Real Runey
Summary: The beach is a wonderful place. It's calm and relaxing, and you can have a lot of fun. Unfortunately, the Inazuma gang is neither calm nor relaxing, or at least the writer currently portraying them isnt. They can still have fun, though!


Once upon a time, in a land far, far away, there existed an insane author. This insane author decided after her recent beach trip that she would force the Inazuma Eleven cast into a box and mail them off to a beach so that they could experience the same happiness as her. How kind.

Anyway, through convenient warp holes and reality distortion on the writer's part, the Inazuma Eleven were all having a vacation on the beach. Let's take a look at what they were doing.

Endou was helping Tachimukai practice goalkeeper techniques. We have now proven that the enthusiastic team captain truly has a soccer ball for a brain, because he can't stop thinking about soccer even when he's on vacation at the beach.

Natsumi was sitting in a beach chair around where Endou was, sunbathing. Aki was in a chair next to her, reading a book. Fuyuka was on her other side, checking the weather radar to make sure it wasn't going to rain.

Tsunami had managed to find an odd sea cucumber-like creature and put it in a mini aquarium. He was currently chasing Touko around with it. Touko was running away(obviously), and screaming something along the lines of "Get that disgusting thing away from me."

Kidou was spraying Haruna with sunscreen for the fourth time, insisting that she needed to be extra careful not to get burned. Haruna groaned and asked if she could please go look for shells now.

Reina, Saginuma, Hiroto, Midorikawa, Nagumo, and Suzuno were making a sandcastle village. However, Nagumo and Suzuno soon began to argue over who the 'king' should be and ended up accidentally trampling the place, much to Reina's disappointment and anger. The two ended up rebuilding the whole thing by themselves, and Reina designated herself queen of the sand kingdom.

Genda, Sakuma, and Fudou had found a jellyfish washed up on shore. Fudou then dared the other two to poke it, to prove their manliness and courage. Then Genda got in on it, daring Fudou as well as Sakuma. Poor Sakuma ended up being treated by Fuyuka due to jellyfish stings.

Fubuki was applying a second layer of sunscreen as he lounged underneath a large umbrella, sporting large sunglasses and a white shirt, "To reflect some of the sun," he said. A cooler full of ice sat next to him. Gouenji was beside him, sitting out in the broad sunlight without any UV protection whatsoever. Yuuka had come along too, and she had faced the same sunscreen situation as Haruna.

Fideo, Rococo, Mark, and Dylan had started a game of frisbee. While they were playing, they accidentally hit Edgar on the back of the head, getting sand in his luxurious and magnificent hair. He proceeded to chase them, shovel in hand.

Kazemaru, Ichinose, and Tobitaka decided to go for a walk along the shoreline. Kazemaru soon turned it into a competition to see who could run the fastest on sand. Naturally, Kazemaru won.

Kogure, Kabeyama, Toramaru, and Hijikata started a splash war in the water. Unbeknownst to them, Someoka and Atsuya had loaded buckets of water and were waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

Megane was walking around, taking pictures of each scene. He took a picture of Endou and Tachimukai practicing, the group of managers smiling, a few fish that Tsunami caught along with the strange cucumber creature, a large conch shell Haruna managed to find, the sandcastle kingdom, the jellyfish that Sakuma was stupid enough to touch, Fubuki helping Yuuka bury her brother, Edgar shooting the frisbee at his 'attackers' using Excalibur, Kazumaru standing proudly next to a number one drawn in the sand, and Someoka and Atsuya dunking water over the heads of their poor victims.

The last picture taken that day was of the whole group with the ocean in the background. A strange girl who seemed to appear out of nowhere had offered to take it for them. Some were smiling like normal, sane people, but several were making goofy faces and giving their neighbors bunny ears. But it didn't really matter how silly the picture was-it would still help them remember this day for the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **So, I went to the beach. And this popped into my head. I used things that actually happened to me in this story, such as finding the sea cucumber creature. That thing freaked me out. O_O**

 **I hope you liked it. I apologize if there are any grammatical errors and such, as I wrote this on my phone in the late hours of the night. I also tried to include most of the characters, but I know that there were some that I probably didn't cover. There are a LOT of characters. Anyway, once again, I hope you liked it! And thanks for reading all the way to the bottom!**


End file.
